The depth of our relations
by katherynegc
Summary: Naraku has gone about another insidious plan to bring Inuyasha down. His weapon? Kagome. More inside!
1. Prologue: A Mystery

**Okay first and foremost, this is my first story I've ever put up so go easy on me, I feel really good about it! Also, please review and let me know what you think. **

Summary.

A mysterious cat demon kidnaps Kagome, claiming she's the only one who can save his mate's soul from being claimed by Kikyo. But what exactly is it she's supposed to be doing? And is Inuyasha going to sit back and watch? Or is Naraku's plan going to unfold just as he thought?

Prologue - A mystery.

Kagome looked up into the sun kissed trees. Behind her, Inuyasha walked with his head held high and his eyes shut; A grumpy walk, induced by the chattering friends following close behind with smiles. Shippo, the child kitsune that he was, was riding on Miroku's shoulder, pointing out the fluttering birds and butterflies that danced in the air. Overall, it was a normal day in the feudal Japan era. With the music of the animals in the nearby forests and the sounds of her friend's happy words, Kagome felt at peace.

"Inuyasha", Shippo called from behind the two. "Why can't you smile like the rest of us and be happy? You always gotta have a scowl on your face."

Kagome turned, just in time to watch Inuyasha's darkly arched eyebrows shoot up and hear his 'humph' that signified he didn't care to answer the kitsune at all. She shook her head and closed her eyes; he always had to be mad about something. _It's almost like there's no way to please him at all!_ She remarked to herself. A little too late she realized that she didn't hear anyone's footsteps anymore. She turned, mouth open in attempt to ask what was going on, and felt a huge muscled arm go around her waist and jerk her hard backwards, into a very muscular body. She shrieked, and Inuyasha immediately called out to her and drew his sword.

"All right, I'll give you one second to get your hands off of her before I turn you into dog food." Inuyasha warned, his growling voice heightening as the arm around Kagome tightened.

"You must be Inuyasha." The demon behind her mumbled slowly. She tried to turn to get a better look at whatever it was, not too concerned, knowing the hanyou would surely save her once again. The best she could get was a look at the arm, which was finely tanned and clawed at the fingers. She felt a chill go down her back as soon as she picked up that there were shards in this demon.

"Inuyasha! This one has a shard!" She called breathlessly. He glanced up to meet her eyes, and she noted a small glitter of panic had taken place in them. _Uh-oh.. _"It's in his back", She managed to shout to him. The arm was tightening slowly, making her feel as if she'd pass out at any second. However, she didn't want to scare Inuyasha anymore than he already was. She took a deep breath and tried to look around. Miroku, sensing this fight could definitely be a lot trickier than any normal one, immediately grabbed for his beads, only stopping when Sango put a quick hand on his.

"He's surrounded by those bugs of Naraku's, Miroku! Don't-" Her words were cut off as the demon began to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran for the demon, blade out. But right before he could strike, the demon put Kagome in front of him, like a shield. She screamed Inuyasha's name and he dropped his sword and skidded to a halt right in front of her. She felt his strong hand grab her shoulder and yank it down, not so gently.

"Blades of blood!" He called and, in a move almost too fast for the human eye, he squeezed his nails into his palm and slashed right behind her. The demon was quick though, and jumped away at the last second.

"You won't get her back that easily, Inuyasha. She's needed with me." The voice was cool and smooth, making Kagome that much more scared. She looked back to Inuyasha and her friends, who were all about to attack. Sango jumped on Kilala's back and the cat demon roared loudly, causing the demon behind Kagome to bristle. Miroku grabbed his staff and ran towards Inuyasha, who picked up his sword and growled.

Kagome felt the arm tighten around her again as she was suddenly very high in the air with this demon, who roared back at Kilala and ran. "Inuyasha!" She called. That was the last thing she remembered before the dots in front of her eyes took her over.


	2. Reaction

Chapter One - Reaction.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called back to her, jumping to catch them and missing. He was furious. _This cat demon is going to die a painful death, _He thought to himself_. I promise you, Kagome. I'll save you. I won't let him hurt you._ And with that thought, he ran, not caring about any of the others behind him, not caring that he wasn't very sure he'd be able to catch up. He only cared for her to be safe. Now.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called, closely behind him on Kilala's back. He glanced back at her, grabbed her outstretched hand, and jumped on to Kilala. It was the quickest way to Kagome, because unlike Inuyasha, Kilala could fly too. Shippo appeared beside them, turned into a grinning pink balloon with Miroku riding him.

They rode silently, each angered at the thought of sweet Kagome always being the target of pain. Hearing a low and throaty growl, Sango turned slightly to look at Inuyasha, who looked to be quite literally burning with anger. His finely tipped nose was beaded with perspiration and his hands were clenched to white knuckles in Kilala's beige fur. She turned back around, not wanting to anger him any more than he already was.

"I can't smell them anywhere," He muttered, more to himself than to her. She silently pleaded that they hadn't lost Kagome. Miroku turned, hearing what Inuyasha muttered also, and sighed.

"Inuyasha," he began in his calm voice. "I think we've lost them. Perhaps we should try to find out more about this demon before running blindly for him. The more we learn, the quicker we can find him and rescue Kagome." He reasoned lightly. Inuyasha turned his face towards him, his gold eyes shining intensely. After a moment, he nodded and Sango cued Kilala to lower them to the ground.

Once they were all settled in the sweet Japanese grass, Miroku turned towards Inuyasha. "There's a town village close by, Inuyasha. Maybe we can ask around and see if they know anything about any cat demons roaming near their woods." Inuyasha looked up at the monk, and noted his blue eyes were cold and glittering. He never realized how much the others seemed to care about Kagome. Not that you could do much but care about her. _Except when she gets angry_, He retorted.

"We've gotta find her soon. " He agreed. "I don't like the idea of her being with that guy at all. The only thing I could smell on him was death." He shook his head a little and began walking behind Miroku, who started a pace towards a path that led into the woods. Shippo bounced onto Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Kagome's strong, she can hold out. And we'll get to her before you know it!" He desperately tried to lighten his friend's mood. The hanyou didn't even acknowledge him. Shippo blew out air and looked ahead. Sango had caught up to Miroku, Kilala right behind her.

After a period of silence, Miroku pointed ahead. "The village isn't too far this way. I only hope they have answers." Sango nodded and turned again to look at Inuyasha. He was oddly quieter than normal, even when he was angry. He looked scared.


	3. Reason

Chapter Two - Reason.

Kagome was thrown to the ground, jostling her awake. She gasped and looked around, finally getting a picture of the demon that had abducted her. He looked down at her with scorn. His face was beautiful. High cheekbones and arched brows on top of slightly upturned eyes made him look handsome. His sea green eyes looked coldly upon her body. The only thing she could think of doing was trembling. But her fear only lasted a second before she realized how rudely this man was looking at her.

"Hey! Could ya try looking at something else? And who do you think you are-" She was cut off by his sudden movement. He bent down and picked her up by her throat. She shrieked and stared at him with fear. He looked her over, noting her big brown eyes softening with his grasp. He loosened it, managing to keep her in place. She didn't try to fight. _Obedient_, he thought. Well, somewhat. She lashed out at him as soon as she noticed his body relax a little. Her fingernails slashed his arm and he threw her down hard. She landed on her back and lost her breath.

"If you try to leave, I will kill you instantly." He stated to her before walking through the curtained door. _Well that's great, I love sweet talk. _She sighed and pushed herself up, glad to be away from the demon. Her elbows and back were scratched, she noted, and her throat probably would be bruised. Along with her ribs. She took a deep breath and welcomed the hot and musty air. Around her, there was a cotton bed on the ground and a fireplace that hadn't been used. She crawled to the bed, trying desperately to think of something besides what was happening. Inuyasha would come soon, she told herself. He would save her. She just needed to stay alive until he got there.

There was chatter outside, men talking and greeting other men. She heard no women at all, and her thoughts began to scramble as she thought about what they might want from her. Too shocked to even cry, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It took her a while, but, being partially convinced no one would come inside the hut any time soon, she slept. Her sleep was not peaceful, though, and she tossed and turned and dreamt of Inuyasha saving her. When she opened her eyes and knew he wasn't there, knew it was nothing but a dream, she felt her heart break. Already she missed him, and the others. Already she was wondering what would really happen to her.

After what felt like forever, another man walked into the hut. The bright light of the outside sun glared on her and made her jump. Once the green spots that danced in front of her eyes went away she sized up the man, who had patiently sat beside her on her mat. He was old, with long white hair that was braided in a warrior's braid. His eyes were slanted, too, she noted.

He didn't speak. Obviously, he was waiting for her to do so. The thought of that made Kagome feel a little in control, and she looked into his eyes.

"What's going on? Why did that man kidnap me? What's gonna happen to me?" She held her breath, scared this demon would be like all the others she'd known. _Well, not ALL demons are the same.._ She thought with a lighter note. She again stared into this man's eyes and noted he was processing her words.

"You are needed here. We have made a deal with a finely skilled warrior who said you could help us. If you choose to, you will be freed and we'll be forever in your debt. If not, you will die." The demon spoke the words so factually, Kagome felt her head spin. Immediately her mind poured over with questions.

"Wait what is it you want me to do exactly? What if I can't?! And who's the warrior demon who knows me so well?" She thought she knew who. Naraku was behind this, the swarm of bugs surrounding the man that took her away assured her of it. The man just looked at her and then stood up, obviously impatient with the human girl. She noticed that although he looked very old, his body was toned and shapely as if it hadn't aged a bit after twenty. She decided to keep his temper at bay and stop questioning. "Tell me what it is you want me to do and I promise I'll try." Something in her heart made her feel like this wasn't going to be something she wouldn't want to do, which convinced her she should try. _Oh, and my life factor here.._


	4. Realization

Chapter Three - Realization.

"Ah, yes. The cat demon around here are bountiful, and yet do not harm us humans. They are very civil," The elderly of the council described. "I wouldn't picture such an attack from one of them." Inuyasha stared at the man seriously. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sat with tea at a nearby table as the man that agreed to help them informed Inuyasha.

"Well, one of 'em took Kagome. I wouldn't count that as civil." He argued.

"I'm assuming we're talking about the same village, Inuyasha. Am I right? Their eyes are very slanted and they are known for a mark upon their shoulders. Four slashes, in the shape of a claw mark. Am I right?" The man calmly asked.

"Yeah, that's him alright. Where can I find him? You said they lived in a village around here?"

Miroku looked at Sango, who sat quietly, trying to get parts of the other's conversation. It proved to be very hard. She glanced up at him when she felt his eyes on her and quickly looked away with a blush. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Inuyasha walking towards them.

"All right, let's get going. I know where they are." Was all he said as he kept on walking. Shippo jumped up to fallow, and Miroku held out his hand to help Sango up. She took it and walked ahead, to the hanyou.

"What did he tell you?" She asked desperately.

"He said she shouldn't be in harm, that the cat demons around here lived in a village and were normally very safe around the humans. He seemed surprised that the person took her in the first place. But he did tell me where their village is, and that's the first place I'm gonna look." He declared. She nodded as the walked outside and into the fading sun.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called. "How far away is this village of theirs?"

Inuyasha kept walking. After a minute or so he answered the monk.

"We should make it there by tomorrow at the latest." Miroku nodded, and on they continued their journey.

Kagome slept more. After her confrontation with the elderly man, she felt somewhat at peace. If she could do whatever it was she was asked to do, she should be fine, she told herself. _But knowing Naraku, I couldn't do it if the world depended on me!_ But she slept. And when she woke, there was a lightness seeping from the folds of the tent. Realizing she was undisturbed all night, she felt somewhat safe. And hungry.

Walking outside, slowly, was hard for her to do. The thought of being killed or of doing something wrong scared her immensely. But when she turned to see who all was watching, she understood no one was even around. The village seemed deserted. She couldn't even seem to spot a bug on the ground.

"Hello?" She called out to the people-less place. She took a few steps, noticing the huts all around. They were shaped in a circle, circling what seemed to be a campfire-like place. Being scared to chance her luck, she avoided the fire and moved on. "Is there anyone around? HELLO?" She sighed. Obviously they weren't too concerned about her.

"Girl?" A voice called from behind her. The man that had abducted her. Kagome felt faint, as if she would fall to her knees. The man walked over to her and stood there, followed by a few other men.

"I'm sorry, I was really hungry and-"

"There is no problem. We were hunting for food anyway. Would you like to join us?" He held out his hand and turned towards the fire in the center. She was about to deny it, but felt her stomach churn and knew it would be better if she agreed. Cautiously she put her hand in his and walked to the fire with them. Beautiful fish were being skewered near the fire.

"I don't understand." She said later, with a mouthful of fish. The man sat next to her, and turned to her as she spoke. His eyes bore into hers, and she knew this man was special. She felt it in her soul. And she wondered what she could do to help him. _Could it really be that hard?_

"What is it, Lady Kagome?"

"It just doesn't make sense. Y'all are treating me so well even though you abducted me and threatened my life like yesterday!" She sat and looked at him for a minute as he stared into the fire, contemplating his answer.

"The great baboon warrior told me it was the only way to get you. I honestly do not feel the need for violence, because that is the reason I need you in the first place." His eyes took in hers, and he reached for her hands. When he had them, he rubbed his clawed thumbs over her skin and leaned in close to her. His very presence was so lilting the only thing she could do was stare wide eyed as he came even closer. _Oh no…_ She thought to herself. But she almost didn't want to do anything but sit there. "Will you help me Kagome? Will you help us?"She felt drunken with his eyes on hers, and nodded.

"I'll do anything I can.." He seemed to look even deeper into her eyes.

"I really will have to kill you if you can't, or won't." He then looked away, almost angered. Kagome was floored. _Great, and I thought we really were becoming friends!_

"Well thanks for the optimism." She replied sarcastically. "But what is it you need me to do exactly?" The man turned towards her again, the fire catching in his eye and making him seem all the more ethereal.


	5. Truth

Chapter Four - Truth.

Inuyasha approached the village cautiously. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala branched out and stayed silent, checking around, braced for battle if there was one. The scent of cat was everywhere, and yet not a single one of them was to be found. Inuyasha walked around a bit more, wondering what was going on and trying to ignore his fluttering for fear heart.

_What if this wasn't the right village? What if we were too late? Oh, Kagome_. He walked on, listening distinctly for any type of movement. The only thing he could hear were the others, idly looking around, completely confused.

"Alright, listen everybody. I-" Inuyasha was interrupted by a shriek. A very girlish shriek.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. He looked around, noting how suddenly all the cat demon appeared around him. Inuyasha was stupefied. _What the hell?_ Hundreds of muscular looking demons looked up at once. Their eyes, wild like water in the sun, shot looks at Kagome, looks at him, looks at all of their friends. Then they stood.

As Kagome ran to Inuyasha, she watched as he pulled his sword out in a brisk movement. She realized what was about to happen, and she had to make it stop. Sango, enlarged boomerang in hand, ran to her while Miroku jumped on the back of a very large Kilala.

The demons she'd begun to feel comfortable around started to circle Inuyasha, rows and rows of men, each one a fine fight for the half-demon. She had to do something. Anything. So she did what first came to mind.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha stared in horror as the prayer beads that encircled his neck began to glow before yanking his body into the earth. A shocked and hurt sound came from him as he lay face first. The many demon that were surrounding him found this somewhat funny, and relaxed.

As soon as Inuyasha could remove his pounding head from the dirt he glared up at Kagome.

"What the hell was that for?! I come to rescue you and I get punished?" His glare looked as if fire was melting gold into two irises. But the moment soon passed for Kagome as she realized what he'd said to her.

"Inuyasha! You can't just come barging in here starting fights with everyone! I'm fine!" She went to help him up and he reared back.

"Kagome, you were kidnapped! You aren't fine! Obviously they've gone and bonked you on the head one too many times 'cause being kidnapped aint fine."

Kagome took a deep breath and uttered two very handy words. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all rolled their eyes.

"They're at it again." Shippo muttered almost sympathetically before turning to the demons. And was a little shocked to find them almost bursting with need to laugh. They desperately looked to one another and then back at the two, puzzled eyes and cocked brows glittering the crowd.

From the distance that the three friends, along with Kilala, were at, the both of them could be heard almost perfectly.

"Inuyasha, these people are nice! They just need my help!"

"Yeah? Well why do they have a jewel shard Kagome, huh? Oh, and why does the stench of Naraku almost leave a trail where that man left!"

"Because, Inuyasha, maybe if you'd listen to me for a second you'd realize they were set up! Besides, they're gonna give the shard to me if I do this!"

"Or maybe they just want to kill you! And us!"

Miroku decided to level the scene out a little bit, feeling quite embarrassed. He walked into the middle of the circle of demon, who parted for him, and stood in front of the two who looked as if they were about to fight each other.

"Inuyasha, maybe Kagome is right. We all know how conniving Naraku is, and maybe these people were just misinformed is all. Now why don't we all just sit down and get to the bottom of this?" Kagome and Inuyasha both glared at him before Kagome, being sensible, sighed and sat back. Inuyasha followed and the cat demon, obviously not wanting a real fight, did the same.

"All right, Lady Kagome, what is this? Inuyasha, you have come to save her? Well, it cannot be done so easily, I assure you. Kagome has a promise to uphold." Kagome looked up and smiled at the man as his eyes kept hers. Inuyasha watched every minute of it, only to become a slight bit paler than usual.

"Kagome, what did you promise these people exactly?" He'd said the words slowly, trying to release his anger through every syllable. She looked to him quickly, a sudden blush hitting her cheeks.

"Well, I… Ah, you see Inuyasha, the thing is…" She poked her hand behind her head and tried to smile a little, wanting to make this situation a bit lighter than she knew it would turn out to be.

"Out with it already!"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo stole the soul of their pack leader's… mate." She blushed as she said this. "Naraku promised the man, Hojin's his name by the way, that I could help them get her soul back. He gave Hojin a piece of the jewel shard and told him that the only way I'd cooperate is if he kidnapped me away from you."

Inuyasha stared at her, his shock deepening as he took it all in. _What exactly did they want Kagome to do to Kikyo? _He opened his mouth to talk but Kagome beat him to it, worried as ever he would start on one of his rampages.

"Inuyasha, you gotta listen to me! I can't say no to them, they're nice people! Oh, and Hojin really will have to kill me if it doesn't work out!" She laughed nervously and patted Inuyasha's shoulder. He was stiff as a board as he looked at her.

"How exactly are you going to do this then, Kagome?" His words were ice cold, and her smile dropped instantly. The others perked up, realizing that this may be more than just a normal argument between the two of them.

"Well… I-I have to let her… go. I have to bring her where she belongs, Inuyasha…"

"You…" Inuyasha was stumped for words. His glisten in the sun white hair looked almost the same color as his face. The only animate part of him was his glare, which glittered almost dangerously.

"Inuyasha, please understand. I have to stop the suffering! She's suffering, they're suffering, I'm suffering! Not to mention every time she comes around you're suffering, too." Her last few words were softer, as if they hurt to say. But all Inuyasha could do was think about what it would be like. Kagome, chasing Kikyo, one of them dying. He'd never be able to see one of them again.

"I'll kill him. Hojin, let's you and me settle this right here, right now."

Hojin looked up at the man that had suddenly stood. He sensed a quiet ripple that foretold much danger in the half breed. He stood slowly, meeting his gaze.

"Inuyasha! I won't let you do this! If you make one move towards him, I'll sit you! And the same for you Hojin, I won't help, even if it does mean my life! The both of you sit down!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome again, mouth open. Why was she defending this man so hardly? Normally she'd be happy to let him take care of all the bad guys.

"Kagome, no. I-I can't let you kill Kikyo." It was Kagome's turn to look hurt. Did he really still have so many feelings for her that he'd be so selfish?

"Kikyo is killing innocent people, Inuyasha. Forget your heart for just a moment and listen to your mind! You know I'm right." He could only look at her. She looked back at him. The others looked back at them, even Hojin looked at the two. Suspense was a knife among them.

Finally, Kagome sighed. "Once again, Inuyasha, you've chosen her over me." A slight blush whispered across her cheeks as she lowered her head, letting her bangs cover her tearful eyes. Inuyasha couldn't stop a gasp when he saw one slide down her cheek.

"It's not, It's not that Kagome! Don't cry about it! It's just… Listen, I wouldn't let her do it to you either!" He tried desperately to make her understand, why didn't she understand? His breaking anger stuttered with his heartbeat at the first sign of weakness from her, and he wasn't even shy about the fact that many others were watching. He ignored them all, focused in on her, and let his hurt go.

But Kagome wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, thanks. Great, that was just what I needed to hear. Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!"  
All beings, demon and human alike, winced as an earth shattering yell broke through the atmosphere, accompanied by a slam that sounded like large explosions.


	6. Thoughts

Chapter Five - Thoughts.

Inuyasha sat, comprehending the thought of it all. Could Kagome even really kill Kikyo? True, she had gotten a lot stronger in these past few months, he thought, but only because she's tapping into her soul which was Kikyo's. He couldn't stand the thought of it, of the two women he cared most about fighting each other, and not even over him. He 'hmph'ed and looked to Kagome, who was chatting softly with Hojin.

When he noticed how close the two were leaning towards each other, he decided to listen in on the conversation, his annoyance threatening him. They both smiled at each other, Hojin taking her hand and whispering something close to her ear. Kagome's eyes widened and she then sighed. With a nod of her head, the two were off.

"HEY! Kagome! Where are you two going?" She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hojin and I are taking a walk, Inuyasha. Do you have a problem with that?" Her cold tone made him rethink his answer, and he grumbled as he turned back to Miroku and Sango, a sleeping Shippo in between them, and Kilala.

"Pah, wonder why they want the privacy so bad." He folded his arms and closed his eyes, aggravated as ever. Shippo's eye poked open and he sat up.

"Well, Inuyasha, maybe if you weren't such a two-timer to Kagome, she wouldn't be so easily led into other men's arms!" Shippo caught Inuyasha's eyes right before he felt it. With a slam, Inuyasha had pounded his fist right into the child-fox's skull. He expelled air before falling to the ground again.

"Shippo is right, Inuyasha." Sango said calmly. "With the way you hurt her, it isn't fair that you don't expect to get hurt right back. Maybe she's just found someone who won't hurt her anymore!" Miroku nodded his head, eyes closed. Inuyasha stared at her open mouthed. She knew he wouldn't hit her or anything, he had respect for her. But the fact was that she could so openly say something that would offend him. Was she right though? Inuyasha looked back at the spot where the couple sat. What was he going to do?

He couldn't possibly let her know how he felt about her; she'd just get mad again. Moreover, he couldn't take rejection. Not from her, not after so long. She obviously didn't want anything else from him. What else could he say?


	7. Learning & Eagerness

Chapter Six - Learning & Eagerness.

Kagome looked up at the tall man who was slightly in front of her, leading the way. They walked down a small, beaten path that was overgrown with shrubbery. The dense, sweet air licked at Kagome's skin as she followed him. There was no talk, just a peaceful feel in the atmosphere. Kagome wondered to herself about how this all came to happen; how she came to feel so comfortable around a man she was scared to death of just yesterday.

Her mind drifted to Inuyasha, the hurt in his eyes, the way he uttered his feelings on the matter. It hurt her heart more than she'd like to admit. It seemed he had no clue how bad. Maybe he didn't understand it all. Maybe he just thought she was a young girl who didn't know about feelings. But, if there was one thing she did know, it was that she had serious feelings for Inuyasha. It had her heart pounding in her throat.

Hojin's hand touched hers briefly and made her thoughts leak back into her heart and out of her head. She looked up at him and he smiled at her reassuringly as the path around them slowly grew wider. He turned back, leading the way, and she looked around and noticed that soon they were going to hit a sunny field. The kind where the grass glitters. Just like the one her and Inuyasha were in the two times they had hugged by the well.

She shook her head and walked quicker to keep up with Hojin. His dark skin looked smooth with the sunlight hugging it. The grassy field was peaceful. On one of the ends was a giant tree hung with string and carved, colorful rocks. Butterflies danced in the air and clouds poured over them. The entire scene was so romantic; Kagome took a deep breath in.

Hojin looked at her and attentively wrapped his fingers around hers to lead her on. Her hand flexed under his soft grip and she laced her fingers around his. They walked in the calm and quiet, and while Kagome thought the walk with Hojin was beautiful, she couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like if it were her and Inuyasha. It reminded her of the time they had held hands with each other and walked together. She remembered the way her heart thumped so hard when his hand finally wrapped around hers.

How could he have chosen Kikyo? She wanted to scream at him all the things she felt, but she knew it wouldn't do anything but complicate the situation even more. She sighed and tried once again to focus on what was happening. Hojin had led her to the giant tree. Just being around it made Kagome feel calmer, more in tune with the earth, happier. The tree radiated all of these things.

When Hojin finally sat down, Kagome followed suit. They looked on for a while, at the sky, the trees, the grass. Kagome noticed Hojin had a small smile on his lips.

"This is the place that I met my future mate. We were betrothed. She was from another pack, and her father had wanted ours to merge. She sat under this tree just like we are now and waited for me to find her. When I did, a smile spread across her face that made my heart drop." He leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes. "We were in love at first sight, and have been ever since. She was just so happy. No matter what was going on, no matter who had attacked who, she was always looking on the bright side."

Kagome stared at Hojin for a long time. Thinking of the pain she felt for Inuyasha, she could only imagine what it would be like for him to love her back and then die. She'd go to the end of the world to get him back, consult anyone who'd help.

"And now she's gone." Hojin continued. "A woman stole her soul from her and I can't do a thing about it. The only thing I can do is put my hope in a young girl. I have to ask a girl who's so in love with someone to hurt him. For me. How am I supposed to do that?" His eyes opened, the green as intense as the leaves on the tree. His eyebrows wrinkled in pain and his eyes glittered.

Kagome felt her own eyes misting over. She blinked a few times and stored the emotion inside of her. With a nod of her head she put both hands on his arms. His eyes followed hers and he silently let her do whatever she was going to do. She rubbed his arms and then put her hands on his face and looked at him.

"I will get her back for you, Hojin. The man you need me to hurt has hurt me enough. I'll help you, okay?" He looked at her for a moment before looking away.

"And what of you? What will happen if he becomes so mad he leaves you for good? Where will you go?" He looked up at her gently. She was flustered; she had no idea what she would do if that happened. Of course, Inuyasha would never do that, would he? He needed her to hunt for jewel shards, but he could do fine on his own if he was mad enough at her.

When Hojin noticed Kagome didn't know what would happen, he softened.  
"Kagome, you can stay with my pack if that happens. I will take care to watch over you." She nodded at him absently, thinking of the pain he'd put her through, the way their relationship would never be the same if she ended up helping Hojin. But she wouldn't deny love. She had to help him; she gave him her word she would.

On their way back to the village Kagome was riddled with confusion. She knew she would help Hojin no matter what, but the thumping in her heart that had her so worried told her Inuyasha would never forgive her. And if he never forgave her, she'd never feel the same again. They'd always be upset with each other. He'd never love her back.

Feeling quite desperate to have Inuyasha happy with her, she thought of ways she could apologize. After all, he had been only trying to save her.

Right before they were in the village, Hojin stopped her. He faced her, and pulled her hair back. Lightly touching her neck, he bit his lip.  
"I've bruised you. Does it hurt?" She looked at him a moment before talking.

"No, Hojin. I'm okay."

"Inuyasha, he was mad when he saw?" Kagome's eyes slightly shone. She realized he hadn't even noticed. Why hadn't he noticed? She bit her lip hard and walked on.


	8. Feelings

Chapter Seven - Feelings.

When Inuyasha spotted Kagome in the clearing, followed by Hojin, he knew something was up. When he spotted the tears in her eyes, he immediately stood up, ready to do damage to Hojin. What he didn't expect was the way Kagome's eyes filled with tears even more at the sight of him, the way she ran to him with her arms out wide, and the way her lips let his name slip through.

He stood still, frozen as she wrapped her arms around him. The impact of her run made his muscles clench. She was clearly sobbing, grasping at his back hard. It was only seconds before his stunned arms went around her own back.

"Please, Inuyasha. Don't hold this against me; I don't want to lose you. Please." She rubbed her face on his fire-rat robe, and he looked down at her surprised more than ever now.

"What? Kagome? What are you talking about? You're not going to lose me! You'll... never lose me, Kagome." He had whispered the words as he realized them. His arms tightened around her and he put his face in her hair.

With everything that had ever happened to him, all the years he'd been alive, all the times he'd been with Kikyo, he knew nothing would ever be as perfect as it was right now. Kagome hugged him tighter, still crying hard. Why did she care so much?

He finally let himself go a little and ran a clawed hand through her hair before whispering her name.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to him, tears streaking her cheeks, nose red. He smiled at her a little, his beautiful gaze holding hers, and it felt so right to her that she couldn't bare to look away. She bit her lip, staring at him, before he took her hand. His eyes still were glued to hers as he squeezed her hand in between them and took a deep breath.

"Kagome, I mean it, you won't lose me. I care about you too much. I... I know I've chosen Kikyo over you a lot of times, but I just- I just don't want you to know the truth. For once in my life, I'm scared. I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to forget about me, I don't want you to be with Hojin, or reject me if I tell you my feelings." Tears sprang into her eyes even more and the grip on her hand gripped harder.

"What I'm trying to say, Kagome, is... No matter what you do to Kikyo, I'll still be with you. Just like you are with me, no matter what." His eyes searched hers, and she nodded a little before laying her head on his chest again. He laid his head on hers, and finally, the tears had stopped, the sniffling had been stifled, and the pain she'd felt became a sudden searing of truth.

Inuyasha had feelings for her! He cared about her more than he cared about Kikyo! She couldn't think about anything else but all of the times they'd shared a moment. From the very first time that she had stumbled across him.

He'd looked like a beautiful picture, trees surrounding him, his face completely peaceful. At that exact moment, she knew something was going to happen with the two of them. She didn't know what, or how, or even when, but she did know it would.

And now, looking back on it, she was right. They'd shared many beautiful and memorable moments with each other, with their whole group. What more could she ask for? And the time they'd almost kissed, when they barely knew each other! How the both of them blushed and looked away. It was always like that for them.

Each scared of their own feelings, scared for their loved one. Too shy, and too scared. That made a bad combination, and Kagome knew that if one of them had never made a first move, they would never have known how the other felt. Now, as she felt Inuyasha's heartbeat on her shoulder, and his breath in her hair, his arms around her, and his soft face against her, she could only rejoice that all of this had happened.

He wasn't so bad after all.


	9. Beauty

Chapter Eight - Beauty.

The next day, Inuyasha set out. Kagome said goodbye for now to the demon pack, and promised to be back soon. Sango and Miroku waved, too, as they followed the two. Kilala and Shippo, though a little reluctant to leave all the good food they had cooked, finally gave in and caught up with the group.

Kagome walked ahead of the group, letting the cool wind kiss her face. Everything felt so much brighter now, the wind, the earth, the sun. It was all so beautiful. She'd never really noticed how gorgeous Ancient Japan really was. It was an amazing place, with amazing stories, and amazing people. Everyone she'd met since she'd been here was so different, and she was thankful for it all. Thankful it had all happened to her and not someone else, thankful she'd been the one with the Shikon Jewel and that she'd been the one to free Inuyasha.

"Kagome! If we need to hunt down Kikyo," Sango said, pulling Kagome back into the present. (a/n: haha) "I suggest we visit Kaede and see if she knows anything." Kagome smiled and turned back to Sango.

"That sounds like a great idea. Inuyasha?" He looked up at her, clearly lost in his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. We'll go find Kaede then." He went in front of her and kneeled a little to let her get on his back, as Miroku and Sango jumped on a transformed and roaring Kilala, and Shippo turned into his giant pink balloon.

When they'd reached Kaede's hut, in the small village, Kagome was anxious to get this all done. Although she respected and somewhat feared the older Kikyo, she would have to do what she had to do. Besides, she felt it was right.

As they walked inside the small hut, they heard a noise.

"Kagome! Why, how nice it is to see ye. What is it that ails you?" Kaede walked out to see them, a pot boiling inside the house. "Please, come in and let's sit."

They all went and sat on the separate tatami mats and looked at Kagome. Inuyasha made sure to keep his eyes closed. As much as he knew he wouldn't want anything to do with this whole ordeal, he cared about Kagome, and told her he'd stick by her side.

After Kagome had explained the whole story, Kaede nodded.

"So, ye wish to finally put Kikyo to rest?" After getting a nod from everyone except Inuyasha, she continued. "I am glad for this. My sister deserves to rest in peace. I will find her for ye, in the fire."

"Wha? What's that supposed to mean?" An estranged Shippo looked around, worried.

"Calm down Shippo," Inuyasha muttered. "It only means she's gonna scry for her. Ask the fire. You know. That sorta thing."

They all sat in silence as Kaede stared into the flames that looked as if they wanted to lick her face. She sat close, closer than any normal person would sit, and silently chanted something while unblinkingly staring into the red.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kaede stood.

"My sister is at a village visiting the children. She should be there for a few days, and that should give ye plenty of time to get to her. The village is south of this one, about a day and a half's walk. Bring her to peace, Kagome."

When the sun started setting, Inuyasha and the gang were already ready to leave. As they said their goodbyes to Kaede, Kagome sat outside thinking. Inuyasha didn't act any different... Then again, he never had after the soft and tender moments they shared. Was he like this with Kikyo?

Inuyasha walked outside quietly.

"Kagome." He called softly. She turned to him, her hair waving in the smallest of breezes that passed by. The trees shuddered and made the pinkish glow of the sunset dance across her face. Inuyasha watched all of it.

"What?" Her voice was soft too. He slowly started walking towards her, his eyes, golden ponds that caught the sun. She turned completely towards him, her face slightly red from his look. As soon as he was close enough to reach out and touch her he stopped.

"Kagome, I-"

"Inuyasha! What are you two doing? Are we leaving yet or not?!" Shippo called out. He bounced onto Kagome's shoulder and didn't seem to notice how both of them were blushing madly.

With another bonk to the head, Shippo hit the ground in a daze. Inuyasha shook his fist out. _That one actually hurt. _

Kagome looked at him a moment, hoping that he would keep on with whatever he was about to say. When he didn't seem like he was going to, she pressed him.

"Inuyasha?" He turned his head towards her and grunted. "You were saying?"

"Pah, nothin now. C'mon. It's about time we leave here anyway." He walked away from her without even looking back. The sight of it made Kagome sigh before running to catch up with him and the rest of them, not forgetting to grab Shippo and carry him.


	10. Moon Spells

Chapter Nine - Moon spells.

Late into the night, the group had grown tired of talking. Sango's legs felt achy, Miroku's face hurt from constantly getting hit, Shippo had a headache that could, as he said, make a cow die. Finally everyone decided it was time to take a break. With a fire going strong and most already asleep, Kagome watched the stars. Everything was just so beautiful now, now that she'd realized just how deeply in love she was with Inuyasha.

_But what am I gonna do... _There wasn't much she could do. No matter what, Inuyasha was from this time and she was from another. Not only that, but he didn't even seem to notice her unless she made sure he did.

She always had to make the first move. Why? Was he shy because of who he is? Did he not feel it was okay because he was older? Stronger? A half demon?

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He never could, not until Kagome was breathing peacefully. So instead, he sat on a limb in a tree and stared at the moon. All he could think about today was her. How badly he wanted to tell her everything would be okay, he would look out for her. But this was her fight, and he didn't know exactly how to comfort her about it. He knew Kagome. He knew she didn't like the thought of killing a human. But she would own up to duty. That he knew for sure.

He absentmindedly glanced down to her, and just as soon realized his mistake. She was laying on her back, black hair fanning out over her arms as she propped her head with her hands and stared at him. Truly a work of art. And he blushed quickly and looked away. For curiosity's sake, he glanced again. She was still looking.

"Hey what are you lookin at?!" She smiled softly and got up, letting her hair fall to her back and brushing off the dirt.

"Inuyasha, I'm coming up there. I want to talk to you." His eyes widened and he looked down to a climbing Kagome.

"Well... Okay." Was just about all he could manage before she was sitting next to him. She smiled at him reassuringly and then looked into the large moon that displayed ominously ahead of them. She imagined what Sesshomaru was doing, knowing that the moon always reminded her of him. She wondered if Inuyasha felt the same way. She had seen him staring at it for a while.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the side. She looked so peaceful now, so happy. What was it? Could it have really been their confrontation? Was she happy that he was finally letting her get rid of Kikyo for good? Did she even care that much about him? It was all a mystery, one he had played off well. Did she wonder the same things of him? He knew it was wrong of him, he was so much older, half demon for the god's sake, wanting to become a full demon. He didn't know what she expected of him because of this.

Kagome interrupted his thoughts with a subtle gesture. Her small hand warmed his arm as she looked at him. For a moment Inuyasha was surprised, and then he put his hand on hers, running it over her fingers, lost in thought.

"Inuyasha..." She murmured as she pulled him once again from his thoughts. He looked over to her for a moment, taking her all in. She looked even prettier in the moonlight than that sunset.

"Yeah?" His hand stopped on hers, but stayed, protectively.

"What were you going to say earlier? It's had me all worked up all day long, y'see." She tried to laugh it off a little, but figured he knew it was more than that. She was counting on it.

"Huh. Well, I don't remember now." He looked about, scratched his head a little. Kagome was so staggered by that she almost let out a sit. Until she realized how high up they both were.

"Well, it wasn't anything important, obviously. Never mind then." With a slight bite to her words and a mood ruined, she turned, ready to begin the climb down. As she lowered herself, she felt Inuyasha's quick strong hand grab her shoulder.

"Kagome, don't leave." She looked up at him, he stared down at her. Her eyes curious, his, intense. She stood there for a moment, half suspended from a branch, looking at him. She soaked up the moment, silently thanking all gods it was her. He looked so ethereal there, moonlight catching in his eyes and lighting them like fireflies, face darkened in the shadow, silvery hair streaking his face.

As he watched Kagome take him in he did the same. The moment was small, precious. The kind he'd never experienced before. She looked so wonderful, staring up at him as if he meant so much to her. And that gave him confidence. One that let him know that she wouldn't deny his touch. And so after a moment he gently lifted her up and sat her down next to him, close. She held onto his shoulders to balance herself, still looking at him. He knew it was the moment to show her that he cared. He knew it in his heart, he would not be rejected.

And so he leaned close to her, taking in her quickening heartbeat and breath. The smell of her hair was still fragrant even though it had been a few days since the last time she had visited home. And he took in the scent tenderly. For a moment his eyes searched hers. He looked for all signs, ones of good and bad. But all he saw was her peacefulness. So he closed the gap between them and kissed her softly.

It was as if the moon was weaving a spell for the both of them, and there they sat, enraptured in each other, both letting all feelings slide from their heart and into the kiss. The softness, the sweet, the tender love they shared through the kiss. Inuyasha told her of his never-ending cares for her and she told him of her realizations of love. And when it was over, their first kiss, Kagome was struck with heartfelt thoughts.

She looked at him as he softly held her shoulders and leaned to look at her, face to face. She wanted to tell him everything, let him know how much she really cared. She wanted to hear him say it back. But, try for the world, Kagome couldn't open her mouth. She just stared at him as he did her.

"Kagome, I remember what I was going to say to you. I was going to tell you that... You're beautiful." And they sat there in silence for a moment more before she fell into his comforting arms again and laid for a while.

Inuyasha sat, staring at the trees for a moment, reveling in the feeling of Kagome against him.

"Inuyasha?" When he looked down to her she continued. "You are too." His face turned into a small, sweet smile. His eyes slightly lowered as he held her and thought about it all.

"How do you feel about me, Inuyasha? I have to know." She murmured against his chest. He gasped a little and looked down at her. Why did she want to know so bad? Hadn't he just told her a little about it? Hadn't he just kissed her?

"Well... I-I dunno. I mean, I-" He had to take a breath and calm himself before continuing, consciously aware of the fact that Kagome seemed to have held her breath. "Kagome, you know that I care for you. As for how much, I don't know what to say. There's so many things I could say, things that would make me happy to say... But I can't." He felt her heart pound hard. "I can't, because of this battle we're leading."

"With Kikyo? You can't tell me what you feel for me because I'm about to defeat her?" She sat up a little, and Inuyasha let her.

"No, Kagome. With Naraku. I can't promise you anything; I can't let that sorta thing get in the way of this. It would be too easy for him to take advantage of it. And I can't promise you we'll all make it out alive, to be honest..." He sighed and lowered his head. "I can't do that to you. I can't let this turn into something big and then die. I know how it feels to have someone you care about die, and I promise, it aint nice. This has to stop until the jewel is complete, and Naraku is gone. Can you understand that?" He lowered his face again to see her completely and noticed the determined look on her face.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I understand that." He nodded a little before laying his head back on the tree and closing his eyes, letting the feeling of Kagome next to him steady him. "All the more reason for me to hunt him down." His eyes popped open at the anger in her voice. She looked at him a moment more. "Inuyasha, you're right. But truthfully, I wish you weren't." And with that, she placed her hand on his for a second before climbing down again, still completely and utterly shaken with the thought of him kissing her.

Okay, so this is all I've got so far! Please REVIEW! Let me know what you think! And thanks so much for reading! I'm really excited, it's my first time putting anything up!


	11. Lovelorn

Chapter ten - Lovelorn

Chapter ten - Lovelorn.

As they headed on, each with different thoughts twisting and turning in their head, Inuyasha could only think of the upcoming events. How could he really sit by and let this happen? Why couldn't Kagome leave it all to him and let him figure out a way to get through it all without having to re-kill Kikyo? And how would Kikyo feel when she knew Inuyasha would do nothing but sit back? Torment slithered into his gut as he thought of her face, flushed with hurt and betrayal, like so long ago.

Inuyasha bit back a shudder and turned to see Kagome walking with Miroku and Sango. She smiled at something the monk said and then glanced at Inuyasha, holding his gaze for a second before looking away again. Was it going to be like this from now on? He couldn't help but feel an almost one-eighty from the feelings he had just a second ago of Kikyo. It was like when his mind traced one's face, he could do nothing but think and care for that one. Until he saw the other, that is.

By the time the group had finally reached the outskirts of a village, the sun was nearly set in the mountains. Quietness had cooled over the skins of each person, the feeling of anxiousness obvious; As they walked on, Miroku noted Inuyasha's increased tenseness. He toned into the earth and let his mind relax, reaching out for the reason his friend was becoming so distraught.

Out of nowhere, He stopped. "I can sense Kikyo, Kagome. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" His face turned towards hers, acknowledging her sincerely. "It will be a rough battle." Kagome gulped and nodded, a little too shaken for words.

"Are you sure you're not too tired, Kagome?" Sango tried. "We could always rest before this confrontation."

"You guys don't have to be so easy on me you know. I know I can do what's right." Kagome smiled and brushed her bangs from her heated face. They had spent the entire day walking, and the lashing anticipation was rattling her.

Inuyasha silently studied her. Could she really do what she had intended to do? His heart and mind were whirling like a hurricane, the calamity inside slowly leaking onto his calm composure. Every passing second seemed to smother him, his stomach was in knots, and finally he had to stop and turn to Kagome.

She paused patiently as soon as his need reached and caught her attention. She had wondered for the past day now how Inuyasha was feeling, and she had to admit to herself that he looked a little green.

"Inuyasha…" She began. He watched her as her face showed all of her emotion, for him, for the future, for herself.

"Kagome."

"Let's just camp out right here for tonight. We're all a little tired." She smiled gently. The others agreed, Shippo the happiest considering the distressing day.

By nightfall, everyone's mood had slanted into a more cheerier feel. Miroku and Sango sat together with Shippo and Kilala by their side and a fire in the front. Kagome sat to herself with a smile on her face, her eyes like oceans lost in the sky. Inuyasha sat near her, his face almost mirroring hers. They both knew inside what this would do to the other, and secretly wondered if they had it in themselves, if the other even had it in themselves.

The half-breed curled in on himself quietly. Still feeling every bit as crazy as earlier, he had no idea just how he would survive the next day. But he did know one thing, he did not, as a being, have it in himself to just sit back and watch the two beautiful mikos go head to head. Beautiful and so sincere Kagome, utterly innocent. Kikyo, her jaded laugh scorching him. She was so much wiser, so advanced in her powers. This battle would not be fair.

1


	12. Break

Chapter Eleven – Break

Chapter Eleven – Break.

Kikyo sat quietly, coldly, eyes falling on random objects lit in the sun while her senses screamed to her that a certain other miko and her party were close by. She contemplated luring Inuyasha away again, enjoying the feeling the young girl exemplified when Kikyo demonstrated how she would always be on top. A smirk brushed her lips as she remembered Kagome's face.

Although she sat patiently, waiting for this mystery to unveil itself, she could not help but question exactly what it was. Almost never did these people come for her. Could it be a coincidence? She doubted so.

Children danced in the dirt before her, laughing merrily at nothing in particular. She was so drawn to them, their representation of life itself. In their eyes was everything Kikyo was robbed of, and she fed from it. The village had needed her, the children sick and dying. Now their worries were forgotten. Her work here was done, and she felt a glimmer of pride. But a glimmer was nothing compared to how she used to feel. Being a miko was something she valued when she was alive.

Her powers were strong, her heart even stronger. But it was that same strong heart that pulsed for a child of her own, for a family. Being a powerful miko, she would not forget her obligations. The only way she could allow herself to do so was for love. And she had found it, with Inuyasha.

It seemed destined for them to meet; both of their problems would have been solved, and she had come to care deeply for him, as he did her. Her eyes narrowed again at the thought that it was all ripped away, that she was replaced by a small girl, the same small girl that held her own soul.

Anger swirled in her stomach, but the swirl was nothing if not faint compared to her old life's emotion. And this made her all the more cold.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, feeling his nerves drip onto her own. He was deeply disturbed, she noted. His ears were flat to his head and he had a look on his face of disgust.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and scratched his head. "You look like you're gonna be sick." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the fox and turned away.

"I'm fine." But Kagome knew the truth. Kagome knew that he had inner turmoil that wasn't going to go away until this was over with. So she set out, with the sun on her shoulders and warming her hair, and the somehow cool grass beneath her still bare feet.

As they entered the village, they noted the children who stopped and watched. With hesitation they circled the group, focusing on Inuyasha the most. With whispers and murmurs of doggie ears and silver hair, Inuyasha turned red.

"What are you lookin at, huh?!" He bellowed. The children jumped, startled.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!" Kagome chided. "They don't understand you, that's all." And with a smile she turned back towards the shaking kids. "It's okay, Inuyasha's a little sensitive about how he looks is all."

"Inuyasha.." A voice of ice called out. It stopped everyone cold and all turned, the children with bright smiles, the group with a slightly different approach.

"Kikyo.. " Was all he could say. He wanted to walk to her, to put his arms around her and tell her that he was here, here for her. But he didn't. He knew he couldn't. Not with what was going to happen, and not with the promise he'd whispered with her successor. Her coal eyes glittered with curiosity, but the curiosity wasn't alone. A normal hatred had settled there. It was a look Inuyasha had yet to become accustomed to.

"What is it you want here?" She questioned. But before he could even open his mouth, Kagome stepped up.

"Kikyo, I've come to stop you from what you're doing." Kikyo's brow lifted slightly, and her gaze slid onto Kagome. "You're stealing countless souls Kikyo. And for what? Women are suffering to keep you alive here. You aren't supposed to be here!" She flushed, angry now that Kikyo had come back to life, had caused her sincere heartbreak over and over. Angry that Kagome had saved her life, and had tried no matter how hard it was to do so, to be her friend.

"So.. You think you can stop me, then? And what exactly is it you plan to do, child?" She asked with a hint of laughter. She turned to Inuyasha. "Do you intend to sit back and watch as I destroy her, Inuyasha?" But Inuyasha couldn't say anything.

"Remember, Kikyo." Miroku said with a fierce look. "Kagome has your soul in her. Any power you once had now belongs to her." And with that Shippo and Sango stood next to him.

"I've tried to help you, but you just won't listen! You aren't supposed to be here, and now you've gone and stolen the soul of a woman who loved a fierce man. He isn't very happy about this." Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha turned away, shaking. The anticipation was too much to bear, and he felt sick. _I can't let Kagome do this.. I can't let Kikyo hurt her. What am I gonna do? _

"I'll do what I must to be on this earth, until I get what I want." Kikyo said with fire blazing in those eyes. It was the most emotion any of them had ever seen her show, aside from Inuyasha.

"And I'll do what I must. You aren't going to get what you want, Kikyo." And with that, Kagome quickly shot an arrow gleaming with pink light. It shot quickly through the air, the wind bursting. The group of children that had gathered around screamed and they ran for cover.

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome look so ferocious. She looked like a warrior, like a true miko, and he knew that no matter what, something horrible was going to happen here. He wasn't about to let Kagome get hurt, and truthfully didn't care to see Kikyo in pain either.

From the smoke that exploded as the arrow hit, they heard a laugh. Kikyo emerged, shocking them all, completely spotless with a pink light surrounding her. Her laugh intensified, and Kagome pulled out another arrow.

"Foolish girl!" She screamed. "You are nothing compared to me! I am the reason you have the powers that you do! You cannot win against me!" And with that, she put up her hand and the ground caved in from under Kagome.

Kagome screamed as soul-stealers swished past her, catching her hair here and there, nipping at her body. The ground had almost swallowed her, and she gathered up her strength to run out.

Coughing and choking on the dust that still flew through the air, Kagome finally pulled herself out and stood back up.  
"It's gonna take more than that to kill me!" She yelled and threw her hand forward. But nothing happened. No blue light like the few times before that she'd needed it. Kikyo started to laugh again as Kagome realized she couldn't call her powers. She was too weak. But she was determined. If she couldn't kill Kikyo with her power, she would have to by hand. But could she? Could she really be that close to someone, knowing that she'd ended their life? With an arrow fired at her barely grazing her as she ducked, she knew in this case she would have to. So she ran forward, pulling another arrow out from behind her.

"Do not be so senseless!" Kikyo yelled. But Kagome didn't listen. She didn't care, at this point. All she could think about was Inuyasha's beautiful face, so serene when he was with just her. And the pained look he got when Kikyo was there. In her mind the words played over and over again, _I've never stopped thinking about you, Kikyo! Not even for a day!_ And in her eyes there was an inferno.

Suddenly, hands came out of nowhere and gripped Kagome by her waist. She jolted, her breath letting out in a rush, confused and wondering what happened before it registered to her that Inuyasha was stopping her.

"Kagome! I can't let you do this!" He cried. Kikyo began to laugh again.

"You see, girl? He will never truly be on your side."

Inuyasha wanted to deny this, he wanted to run away with Kagome in his arms and try to make her understand, but he knew he couldn't. At this moment, he was with Kikyo. He owed her this, to stop death from happening again, when before he had no choice. Kagome looked up at him as the others gasped.

"Inuyasha… Is she telling the truth?" Her warm eyes searched his, begging for an answer, for a no, Kagome, it's not true at all. But he just looked away.

"I can't sit back and watch this happen, Kagome. I have a debt to Kikyo. I've tried to pretend that I could do this, but I can't. I wont!"

The dust settled, and time stood still for the both of them. Kagome knew what this meant, his silent denial of their love. His rejection. She couldn't take it, not after that night, when she'd naively believed it was her before Kikyo, for once. But it wasn't, and she knew it now. Tears gathered in her eyes as she acknowledged this. She stepped back from his grasp, and looked down. Kikyo stood still with an amused smile spread across her cheeks. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo warily watched them. Inuyasha looked away, shamed.

"Okay, Inuyasha. This is it!" She yelled as the tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. "This is the last time you break my heart!" Then she turned to Kikyo. "And I will be back to finish you off!" And with that, she ran.


	13. Author's Note

Hey all

Hey all. I've thought about my story, and have to let everyone know that when I started writing this about a year ago (yeah all the sudden I picked it back up) I didn't even realize about Kikyo. In this sense I guess you'll just have to bear with me and pretend that it's slightly AU.  sorry! And thanks for the reviews!


End file.
